


everyone loves bob dylan (do you love me like that?)

by shinydoies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinydoies/pseuds/shinydoies
Summary: "It’s been years", Doyoung always reminds himself. He was already familiar with his boyfriend’s obsession with Bob Dylan. Jaehyun’s taste in music was one of the first thing that brought them together but the older never understood his undying love for the old american singer.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	everyone loves bob dylan (do you love me like that?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> this is inspired by [fall out boy's song 'bob dylan'](https://youtu.be/DVJExMd5pRU), i suddenly had the idea yesterday and found out bob dylan actually released a new album, i thought it was a sign so here is my first fic!
> 
> probably a lot of grammatical errors, sorry!

It started one month ago and Doyoung didn't know if he should be happy about it or not.

*

Doyoung woke up and didn’t feel the usual warmth around him, still sleepy he frowned and patted the space next to him, Jaehyun was by his side but the younger was already awake, focused on his phone and _far_ from him, Doyoung pouted and pinched his left arm to get his attention. 

"Ouch!" Jaehyun made a face but looked at the older right after and smiled at him, "hi baby, did you sleep well?

"I did, but it would be much better if the first thing I saw in the morning wasn't you being on your phone, what did we say about it?" The older nagged but snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"No phone near our bed, I know!" Jaehyun surrendered and put his hands in the air, "just say you want me to focus on you and go!" he smirked.

"There is no point in denying," Doyoung shrugged, his boyfriend chuckled and put his phone back on the nightstand, but before he could completely get rid of it, something caught his attention and he gasped.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Doyoung sat up and looked at him worryingly.

"Bob Dylan just announced his new album."

 _"It’s been years"_ , Doyoung always reminds himself. He was already familiar with his boyfriend’s obsession with Bob Dylan. Jaehyun’s taste in music was one of the first thing that brought them together but the older never understood his undying love for the old american singer. Jaehyun and Doyoung have been friends for a decade and fell in love somewhere along the way. Two years ago, they decided to move in together and if you asked them how they felt about it, they would always answer, “so far so good”, they do fight sometimes but nothing good communication and understanding can’t fix.

“Oh fuck you, I thought something bad happened!” Doyoung threw a pillow at him, Jaehyun caught it and brought the older closer to kiss his forehead, he put the projectile back in place and got up. 

“It’s not a bad news, it’s an amazing one!” The younger said and started to dance happily, “now I’m in a good mood, stay right there, I’m going to bring breakfast to you!”

_So maybe it’s not that bad huh?_

_*_

Doyoung got home after a long day at work and the first thing that welcomed him was the smell of homemade food, he smiled to himself and took his shoes off. The second thing was the mess his boyfriend made in the kitchen while he prepared dinner, Doyoung rolled his eyes but the smile didn’t leave his face, he was used to it. The third thing was- _"oh no, please!"_

Jaehyun was in the living room, debating which vinyl to play and _of course_ he chose a Bob Dylan one, Doyoung sighed and almost made a U-turn when the younger noticed him and he threw himself at him “Doie!”. The latter couldn’t help but melt at that and wrapped his arms around him, he rested his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and sighed again but this time of contentment. Jaehyun started to sway slowly from side to side to the music and tightened his hold around him. After a while, the younger started to sing the song’s lyrics against Doyoung’s ears in a soft and loving voice. 

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

“Wait!” Doyoung raised his head as the song was near the end, “isn’t that a song from Adele, why is Bob Dylan singing it?”

Jaehyun looked at him, shocked, stepped back and entangled himself from their embrace, “oh my god– no you didn’t!” he shook his head, made his way towards the kitchen and faked chest pain, “I can’t believe it! My own boyfriend!”

Doyoung chuckled at his dramatic reaction and asked, “what? Am I wrong?” he ran after the younger who was already near the counter and tried to hug him from behind since he missed his warmth but Jaehyun wouldn’t let him.

“No! Bob Dylan is _the_ original singer!” he answered, obviously _very_ offended. 

Doyoung burst into laughter and Jaehyun pouted even more but this time he let his boyfriend hug him, “you know I’m just messing with you right? How could I not know that when the guy I’m in love with is obsessed with Bob Dylan and sang one of his song to ask me out?”

Jaehyun chuckled as he reminisced his poor attempt to sing and play guitar in front of Doyoung years ago, “hey! It still worked, didn’t it?”

The older hummed and tightened his arms around him, “yeah it did.”

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_*_

Doyoung and Jaehyun created their collaborative playlist on Spotify months before they started dating, this way they could always recommend new songs to the other. Since their taste were pretty similar, it was almost the only playlist Doyoung would listen to. He was on his way to work when he opened it and immediately noticed the last update was from two days ago, it couldn't be him since he didn't have time to look for new songs these days.

Knowing the update was from Jaehyun, he already had a vague idea of the songs he put in it. Ever since the announcement of a new album, his boyfriend would mention that name at least ten times a day, _Bob Dylan._ Doyoung sighed and clicked on 'shuffle play'. He was not very surprised when the first thing he heard was the familiar sound of soft guitar, a song he probably heard a million times already, but Doyoung didn't bother to look at the title nor change the song.

When he was about to reach his company's lobby, Doyoung suddenly got an idea. He searched for a song he heard months ago and added it to the playlist. Satisfied, he put his phone back in his pocket and started to whistle the tune of the last song he heard.

*

"Baby?" Doyoung heard Jaehyun call for him from their bedroom.

"Hm?"

"The song you added to our playlist, is this a personal attack?" The younger chuckled as he connected his phone to their bluetooth speaker to play the said song louder.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Doyoung shouted from the living room and laughed as he heard his boyfriend singing along Patrick Stump's voice. 

_'Cause everyone loves Bob Dylan_

_I just want you to love me like that, yeah_

_Would you bury me next to Johnny Cash?_

_I'm obsessed, do you love me like that? Yeah_

Doyoung stopped what he was doing and hurried towards their room, he grabbed his phone and started to film Jaehyun who was dancing on their bed with his own phone as a microphone. He was shaking his head so much that his perfect and soft hair were now a mess. Doyoung decided to give up on the video and joined him, jumping from side to side and singing at the top of his lungs.

_So what fates do we share?_

_Windows down, wind in your hair_

_Baby, no one ever thinks of you, no one ever thinks of you_

_As much as I do, not, not even you_

_*_

"Hey, I just realised I never asked you why you were obsessed with Bob Dylan?" Doyoung suddenly asked Jaehyun as they were lying down at night. Right after a long and tiring day, they would usually have random conversations for hours, the couple always knew they would regret it in the morning, it was already midnight and they both had to wake up early, but they couldn't stop themselves, even if they were tired, the comfort of each other's voice and presence became necessary at the end of the day.

Jaehyun hummed as he was drawing random shapes on his boyfriend's back, "my parents loved him, they always played his songs and would teach me some of the lyrics. He's a big part of my childhood, I guess I'm emotionally attached to him now. I mean, how could I not? He's a legend! You know he even got a Nobel Prize, right?"

Even if the younger couldn’t see him, Doyoung rolled his eyes but a warm feeling was building up inside of him. He looked at the time and decided it was finally time to sleep, "kiss me goodnight?" he asked in a whisper as he was already wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's torso.

*

"Oh Doie! Come here!"

Every Saturday the couple would go out of their apartment to walk around in the city. It was their day off and it usually meant a lot of money would be spent.

"His album came out today! Oh my god perfect timing! Come here and help me, I need to find the vinyl version!"

Doyoung didn’t even need to ask the artist's name, his boyfriend would always count down the days until the release of this _legendary_ album. 

_(_ "You don't get it! It's the first one with his original songs in eight years! I need to buy one for my parents too!")

They entered the music store and Jaehyun hurried towards the right section, the first time they came here together Doyoung asked him why he didn't want to ask someone instead of wasting time to look around, the younger immediately answered that he loved getting lost in the different sections to discover new things. Ever since then, Doyoung always liked coming here with him, he would follow him around or occasionally look for an album himself. 

Today though, he had no choice but to help his boyfriend. He suddenly got an idea to make this funnier and walked faster to catch up with the other.

"Jae! Let's play a game, first one to find the vinyl is the winner!"

The soft look on Jaehyun’s face was replaced with a challenging one when he asked, "and what do we win?"

"Nothing, you're just the winner!"

"Hm, not fun!" Jaehyun pondered, "The loser has to make dinner and give a massage to the other everyday for a whole week!" he declared with a bright smile.

"Deal." Doyoung said with a smirk and they shook hands, the older walked the other way and when he was sure his boyfriend wasn't looking at him, he snickered, "guess who's going to live like a king for a whole week?"

  
  


("It's not fair you asked for help!" Jaehyun whined as he was massaging Doyoung’s back.

"Not my fault we never established rules!" The older answered and turned around to look at his boyfriend, "get over it, you lost!" he stuck his tongue out at him.

Jaehyun elbowed him and said, "just wait until we go there again, we'll see who's the loser!" 

Doyoung laughed at him which made the other frown and pout even more, the older suddenly felt the urge to kiss it away, and what's the point of holding himself back?)

*

"Ah finally!" 

Jaehyun sat down in the living room after opening the vinyl, he started to listen to it and closed his eyes. Doyoung looked at him fondly from afar and asked, "so? How do you feel?"

"As if I went back in time!" was the only thing Jaehyun answered. Doyoung could imagine him and his parents, dancing in the living room, Jaehyun trying to sing the lyrics and act like a professional singer and his parents looking at him with bright eyes, probably something similar to Doyoung's, a look full of love and tenderness. 

As he stared at Jaehyun who had his eyes closed the whole time, a small smile on his face and a peaceful expression, it hit him. 

"Listening to Bob Dylan my whole life suddenly doesn't sound so bad." Doyoung said as he sat down next to his boyfriend and took his hands in his.

Jaehyun opened his eyes and looked at him with a smirk but it was quickly replaced with worry, "wait– are you crying? What's wrong?" He scooted closer to wipe his tears away. 

"It's just… I love you so much." Doyoung answered with a glint in his eyes.

Jaehyun paused for few seconds until his eyes brightened, he stood up to grab the nearest pillow and threw it at him, " _oh fuck you! I thought something bad happened!"_ He quoted.

 _"It’s not a bad news, it’s an amazing one!”_ Doyoung mimicked, _“now I’m in a good mood_ so I'm going to ask you to marry me" he lowered his voice at the end, still nervous about his boyfriend’s reaction.

Jaehyun laughed loudly as if he didn't understand what he just said until he suddenly stopped, tried to get a grasp of what just happened and looked at him with big eyes, "wait– what?"

Doyoung brought the pillow closer to his chest and looked at the ground, "I've been thinking about this for a while now, but you distracted me with your obsession for that singer and I didn't even have time to buy a ring," he paused and glanced at Jaehyun who was already looking at him with a fond expression, "even if you're annoying sometimes, even if you don't clean up the mess you make, even if when you love something you won't shut up about it for a whole month, even if you're a bad loser, I think I wouldn't mind witnessing this for the rest of my life, no I'm sure, because I came to love it all and I know you always have good intentions behind everything you do, I love you Jaehyun and I hope you didn't cringe at my small speech because at least I didn't sing a Bob Dylan song to propose."

Jaehyun was speechless but he still managed to playfully slap him, "hey! Will you ever let this go?"

"You know what, some time ago I actually thought about practicing one of his song but then I thought I didn't want to cringe at my own proposal in the future just like you do with yours," Doyoung burst into laughter and when he calmed down he added, "I think improvising was definitely the best option."

Doyoung looked down again, still waiting for the younger's answer, " _he won't say no right?"_ as silence settled between them he started to worry and regret but Jaehyun cleared his throat.

"You're not even on one knee," he said with a hoarse voice, Doyoung looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes, "but of course Doie, I would be an idiot to say no when I love you just as much, if not more. Yes, I will marry you!"

Doyoung had now the biggest smile on his face and threw himself at him, Jaehyun chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. Between few whispered _"I love you"_ , they shared soft and slow kisses because they had all the time in the world now. 

("Don't you dare! I won't play Bob Dylan at my wedding!"

"Hm… how about Chet Baker then? I think I listened to Bob Dylan too much this month, I'm in my Chet Baker phase now.)

*

_"Yeah, definitely happy."_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you didn't cringe too much lmao
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading this until the end!
> 
> you can find me here [twt](https://twitter.com/96MISFIT) / [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/shinydoies/)


End file.
